Dyskusja użytkownika:Sekenuva
Użytkownik:Sekenuva Czemu Burza Energii wybuchnie akurat po obudzeniu Mata Nui? Chirox123 - To może być burza ciemnej energi, którą wypuściło bractwo. Gdzieś na tej wiki czytałem, że po przebudzeniu Mata Nui Bractwo Makuty wypuści tyle cienia, że h**. --SF 15:35, 10 wrz 2008 (UTC)SF - Po pierwsze h** pisze sie przez "ch", po drugie do Seke... Kośka jest dziewczyną, a one sa przewrażliwione i na starość robią się znich zrzędliwe baby, także lej się z niej póki możesz... Sekenuva: Dobra. Sekenuva: Ale słuchaj SF, nie pisz takich dobrych rad bo nam obu bana dadzą za "szkalowanie dobrych imion użytkowników" i tyle (pstryka palcami) będziemy mieli. Sekenuva: A zresztą czemu akurat piszesz teraz o Kośce i psujesz mi dobry humor? (żartuję:) Akinui-hejka, wracam do działalności a propo koski:Sekenuvo -nie znasz jej tak dobrze jak ja i nie masz zbyt dużo do powiedzenia o niej i co ona moze z tobą zrobic... Sekenuva: A co może? na przykład jaka była afera jak napisałem że pisze banały a to był bioarek co sie podszywał pod jej konto i on te bzdury pisał(ps. tak zaczęla sie nasza wojna z razarem) Sekenuva: I jak było (na wojnie)? --I tak powstał on, drugi Toa światła, TAKANUI!!! 13:05, 26 wrz 2008 (UTC)A poczytaj troszeczkę starsze komentarze. Wasz kochany Takanui. Sekenuva: Noo. naprawde naprawde czyli znasz mojego brataVavakx 12:12, 1 gru 2008 (UTC) Niby czemu? Michael--Sekenuva 12:08, 1 gru 2008 (UTC) bo take ma przezwisko muj brat zieeela a ja jestem zieeela nr 2 chyba że chodzi ci o jakąś strone internertoą bionicle czy neo shifters?Vavakx 12:12, 1 gru 2008 (UTC) Nie chodzi mi o przezwisko, tylko nazwisko. Chodzisz/chodziłeś do szkoły sportowej nr 14? nie ale ty mnieszkas w grudziądzu?Vavakx 13:35, 1 gru 2008 (UTC) Sorki, chyba cię z kimś pomyliłem --MichaelSekenuva 16:05, 1 gru 2008 (UTC) nie szkodzi ale następnym razem jak coś wysyłasz do mnie to na mojej dyskusji dobra?Vavakx 16:28, 1 gru 2008 (UTC) Ok --Użytkownik:Sekenuva Podpis Widzę, że chcesz zmienić podpis, więc Ci powiem jak: * Jeśli jesteś zalogowany, to w prawym górnym rogu piszę "WIĘCEJ", kliknij to, a potem "preferencje" * Tam będzie pisało: "Twój podpis". Wpisujesz Michael i zapisujesz (niżej). Tak zrobiłem, że podpisuje mnie "Misiek" * --Misiek 12:31, 6 gru 2008 (UTC) Dzieki --Użytkownik:Sekenuva Kurde, nie wychodzi mi! Jak robisz te kreski między "Użytkownik:Chirox123" a "Misiek" ? Jakie kreski? --Misiek 16:59, 6 gru 2008 (UTC) ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| Chyba o te.-Krzyk 17:02, 6 gru 2008 (UTC) Ja wpisuję --~~~~ i to wszystko --Misiek 17:17, 6 gru 2008 (UTC) I nie wpisujesz żadnych ,użytkownik:Chirox123 ? --Michael 13:19, 8 gru 2008 (UTC) Rany boskie, udalo się! --Michael 13:20, 8 gru 2008 (UTC) Nic. Jak się wpisuje wiadomość, lub edytuje, to na górze są kwadraty. Ja klikam ten trzeci od prawej i wychodzi mi to: --~~~~. --Misiek 13:24, 8 gru 2008 (UTC) Kurcze wyprzedziłeś mnie --Misiek 13:27, 8 gru 2008 (UTC) Dzięki --Michael 13:27, 8 gru 2008 (UTC) Mógłbyś zajrzeć tu --Misiek 13:29, 8 gru 2008 (UTC) No więc? --Michael 13:33, 8 gru 2008 (UTC) Jesteś za? --Misiek 13:34, 8 gru 2008 (UTC) Tak --Michaelos 13:35, 8 gru 2008 (UTC) A masz może XBOXa, lub PS (Play Station)? Ja mam Nintendo Wii. I laptopa. --Misiek 13:37, 8 gru 2008 (UTC) Mam PS ale to nie PS2 --Michaelos 13:41, 8 gru 2008 (UTC) * Czyli PS 1? * Vutraz umie robić Makuta. A jak Mazeka go zabije, to Cratex/Crash go roz*****oli, a jego szczątki będę rozniesione w promieniu 235327453275632745 kio. * --Misiek 13:44, 8 gru 2008 (UTC) Nie, po prostu Ps --Michaelos 13:53, 8 gru 2008 (UTC) Kopaka z 2007????????????????????????????????????????????????????? --Misiek 14:50, 6 sty 2009 (UTC) Pomyliłem się? Oj, sorry. --Michaelos 14:56, 6 sty 2009 (UTC) Nie przepraszaj. P.S. Wejdź, właśnie siedzę --Misiek 15:06, 6 sty 2009 (UTC) Rejestrowanie Dlaczego niemożna się zarejestrować? - Gardos Właśnie, czemu ja też nie mogę? Napisz, że masz 15 lat --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 17:48, 22 sty 2009 (UTC) Lubię i nie lubię Cię.-Noxis 11:15, 31 sty 2009 (UTC) Aha, to jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem i najgorszym wrogiem ;) --Michaelos 11:46, 31 sty 2009 (UTC) http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zawadzkie Z takiej wiochy jestem. Nawet huta wali się... --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 12:35, 31 sty 2009 (UTC) Co to mi się robi na górze mojej stronu użytkownika? --Michaelos 11:55, 5 lut 2009 (UTC) O co dokładniej chodzi? --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 19:51, 5 lut 2009 (UTC) No o to na górze --Michaelos 07:59, 7 lut 2009 (UTC) O to z wklejaniem Videło? --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 15:17, 7 lut 2009 (UTC) No. Tak przy okazji (przepraszam że cię poprawiam) pisze się VIDEO. Michaelos (Dyskusja|) Moja opowieść Jeżeli ktoś chce, mogę go umieścić w swojej opowieści pt. powstanie. Tylko się zgłoście tutaj i napiszcie jaką rolę chcecie odegrać. Michaelos (Dyskusja) Napisz na końcu swojego podpisu ! --Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) 12:59, 15 lut 2009 (UTC) Ja chce być Mistrzem masek kóry od wielkich istot nauczył się robić kanohi Ignika i jest poszukiwany przez Dh. Gresh2 gabrys07-już mam czterech glatorian skralla,gresha,strakka i tarixa skończę zbierać galtorian w czerwcu 19 czerwca lub w jakimś przypadku 1 czerwca --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ja chce być Glatorianem który pokona Skralle czyli chce być Hahli.Hahli5656 mm Wiem. Tak. Hahli5656 Kiedy zrobisz ciąg dalszy bo ja chce czytać kogoś opowieści w których jestem ja.Hahli5656 Za ok. 2 tygodnie --Michaelos 14:03, 10 kwi 2009 (UTC) dobra Hahli5656 Nie wiem kiedy napiszę swoją opowieść, ale chyba mniej niż za miesiąc. --Michaelos 12:22, 13 kwi 2009 (UTC) PFEB Przykro mi, że cię wyrzucono z PFEB, ale ja tego nie zrobiłem. Nawet nie wiedziałbym jak. Z reszta, takie rzeczy mogą robić tylko admini, a ja być zwykły mod. Powinieneś porozmawiać z adminem, czyli z Wapem albo Disiem --Teridax, władca ciemności 17:38, 18 kwi 2009 (UTC) Seke, jeśli chodzi o "branie", to Skralowi chodziło o dorosłe sprawy.--Coś tam robię 14:42, 19 kwi 2009 (UTC) gabrys07-ale nadal mnie lubisz. Gabrys07-jesteś zapisany do mojego forumForum:Legenda Cytat: ,,Masz absolutną rację, Bionicel, i sorki: Adminami są ci, którzy chcą poprawiać artykułu i są de-spamerami, a nie BO FAJNIE JEST BYĆ ADMINEM. Michaelos (Dyskusja)" Określenie de-spamer ja wniosłem do tej wiki (nie mam do ciebie pretensji za to! :D) i poza tym ten tekst to czyyysta prawda czyszczona Purksilem Persilem XD -Disholahk 16:34, 1 cze 2009 (UTC) xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD(wiersz)-Pan i Władca(M7) 19:10, 5 cze 2009 (UTC) SUPER wiersz !(sam wymyśliłeś ?)-Pan i Władca(M7) 19:17, 5 cze 2009 (UTC) Inne sprawy Tak ciekawości: Skąd wziąłeś skrót Ini- ?-The New Lewa, tym razem nie zapomnę żółwia! Dobre! nie wpadł bym na to. Nazwałbym ich spark-matoranie albo en-matoranie, ale twoje jest lepsze. -The New Lewa, tym razem nie zapomnę żółwia! A ja już u ciebie jestem XD- The New Lewa, tym razem nie zapomnę żółwia! Jak niebieski wizerunek? -Disholahkwanna talk to me? 17:52, 13 cze 2009 (UTC) Aha... to oznacza że jesteś stałym userem ;P będę robił niebieski wszystkim userom Dragonlandu jak ich na czacie połapię. -Disholahkwanna talk to me? 08:59, 14 cze 2009 (UTC) U babci byłem! -Disholahkwanna talk to me? 15:48, 14 cze 2009 (UTC) Nie usunęli, tylko do właściwego forum przenieśli! Sprawdź dział ,,Biblioteka". Tam się to robi -Disholahkwanna talk to me? 13:41, 16 cze 2009 (UTC) Na PFEB się wyświetla, kto ma kiedy urodziny. A ja cię lubię ;p -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 11:14, 21 lip 2009 (UTC) Mam urodziny w sylwestra :D nie żartuję! i dzięki kumplu :D -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 18:02, 29 lip 2009 (UTC) Mieszkam w Rzeszowie -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 12:58, 30 lip 2009 (UTC) Bądź pozdrowiony moderatorze Dragonlandu!! Jak nie czaisz to wbijaj na forum i czytaj ogłoszenia. -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 18:39, wrz 1, 2009 (UTC) Mogę się wpisac do Twojej listy przyjaciół? (Toapiruk 19:00, wrz 10, 2009 (UTC)) Dzięki... ...za wpisanie się do moich ziomków.DARNOK 2 13:33, wrz 15, 2009 (UTC) Pogadamy?Nudzi mi się.DARNOK 2 12:01, wrz 25, 2009 (UTC) Wpiszesz mi się do kumpli? (Toapiruk 15:50, wrz 25, 2009 (UTC)) Jestem, ale nie chce się połączyć -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 17:55, wrz 25, 2009 (UTC) Dzięki (Toapiruk 08:24, wrz 26, 2009 (UTC)) Tak, serio! -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 13:02, wrz 30, 2009 (UTC) Tak. To mi straszne zżera czas, ale jeszcze nie skończyłem, a już jest ok. 10 mega... -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 11:06, paź 1, 2009 (UTC) Er... Dzięki za komplement xD -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 17:27, paź 1, 2009 (UTC) Zobaczyłem na Nonsensopedii podobny podpis jednego gościa i zrobiłem podobny... -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 15:02, paź 2, 2009 (UTC) Nom... -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 19:15, paź 2, 2009 (UTC) Tak samo jak Chirox zrobił kolorową dyskusję. -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 11:29, paź 4, 2009 (UTC) A za kolorki dziękuję to gdzie?DARNOK 2 19:44, paź 4, 2009 (UTC) The New Lewa, the air is back]] Lewa i ty też Seke! Dostaliśćie zaproszenie na dawną wikię Tryny, którą oddał mnie. http://pl.fanclubbionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_g%C5%82%C3%B3wna Świrunni 19:10, paź 16, 2009 (UTC) Jestem samoukiem, ale gry robię w Game Makerze 7.0 -Disholahkwanna talk to meh? 15:45, paź 18, 2009 (UTC) Sekenuva.jakubkongu pyta się czy może wziąść twoją postać do swojej opowieści jako Toa Sekenuva,To Żywiołów.Zgódź się proszę!--DARNOK 2 16:41, lis 4, 2009 (UTC) Przekażę mu.--DARNOK 2 18:04, lis 4, 2009 (UTC) Sekenuva przeczytaj sobie już ostateczną wersję sagi legendy wszechświata matoran bo właśnie ją skończyłem jakubkongu A na której? Jak na parodii, to już mówiłem, ze nie umiem wymyślać żartów sytuacyjnych.- The New Lewa, the air is back Byłbym wdzięczny za pomoc, przy mojej nowej wikii Bio Instrukcje Wiki -TNLewa Nie animacja, tylko opowieść. Możesz wystąpić :D Nawet gdybym chciał robić zdjęcia i później wszystko składać w Windows Movie Makerze, to nie miałbym czasu :( Szkoła :( --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 21:15, mar 9, 2010 (UTC) To napisz coś mi o postaci, która ma wystąpić, ok? --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 21:01, mar 10, 2010 (UTC) Masz na myśli walkę? Event tzn. że z fabułą, ma jakiś cel itp. Powód dlaczego tak uważam masz w okienku.--ZakochanyRahkshi 11:43, kwi 10, 2010 (UTC) Może mnie trochę popchnęła w tym kierunku. Przede wszystkim to ja zanim doszedłem do społeczności Bio, siedziałem na forach o pokemonach, gdzie właśnie grało się w takie eventy. A że zauważyłem walkę to się upewniłem, że można takie coś zrobić.--ZakochanyRahkshi 11:54, kwi 10, 2010 (UTC) OK--ZakochanyRahkshi 12:00, kwi 10, 2010 (UTC) Chatu nie znalazłem, bo Thunderblood usunął stronę, a w wyszukiwarce nie znalazłem. Poza tym jestem tu nielegalnie. Musze kończyć--ZakochanyRahkshi 16:44, kwi 10, 2010 (UTC) Bo mi ojciec zabraniał :P Ale teraz jestem u mamy, więc praktycznie limitu nie mam xD (przeważnie jest odwrotnie) Co!?Twoi rodzice się rozwiedli?A Michael do amerykańskie imię!-User:Gormifan